Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems are becoming more prevalent as replacements for legacy lighting systems. LED systems are an example of solid state lighting (SSL) and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in multi-color arrays that can be controlled to deliver reflectedly any color light, and generally contain no lead or mercury. A solid-state lighting system may take the form of a luminaire, lighting unit, light fixture, light bulb, or a “lamp.”
An LED lighting system may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may include inorganic LEDs, which may include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs, which may include organic light emission layers. Light perceived as white or near-white may be generated by a combination of red, green, and blue (“RGB”) LEDs. Output color of such a device may be altered by separately adjusting supply of current to the red, green, and blue LEDs. Another method for generating white or near-white light is by using a lumiphor such as a phosphor. Still another approach for producing white light is to stimulate phosphors or dyes of multiple colors with an LED source. Many other approaches can be taken.
An LED lamp may be made with a form factor that allows it to replace a standard incandescent bulb, or any of various types of fluorescent lamps. LED lamps often include some type of optical element or elements to allow for localized mixing of colors, collimate light, or provide a particular light pattern. Sometimes the optical element also serves as an enclosure for the electronics and/or the LEDs in the lamp.
Since, ideally, an LED lamp designed as a replacement for a traditional incandescent or fluorescent light source needs to be self-contained; a power supply is included in the lamp structure along with the LEDs or LED packages and the optical components. A separate heatsink is also often needed to cool the LEDs and/or power supply in order to maintain appropriate operating temperature.